


Ladder To The Sun

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: The Solar System Of Us [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drugging, Essential Tremors, Fear of hospitals, Innocent Oswald, M/M, Medical Examination, Protective Edward, Scared Oswald, Smart Edward, disorder, kinda sad, poor Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Edward was busy absorbing all of the information when he noticed Oswald gripping his hand. His hand tremored lightly. Was he upset? Ed glanced over, only to see Oswald shakily smiling at the gruesome report. Looking him over, Ed realized something. Oswald always shook. He shook like a ladder to the sun. His voice, smile, and movements consisted of a slight tremor. Edward looked at Oswald with worry now, seeing how his smile trembled lightly.(I've noticed that Oswald seems to shake a lot, so I have a new head-cannon! <3)





	Ladder To The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeeNormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNormal/gifts).



Edward knocked on the mansion door, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to answer. Soon enough, Oswald limped over to the door with the help of his cane. He opened the door, smiling at Edward. Edward smiled back, pulling him into a hug. Oswald rested his head on Ed’s shoulder, fitting in his arms snugly. “And how is my little bird?” Edward asked, holding him close.

“I-I’m doing better now.” Oswald said, blushing lightly as Ed kissed the top of his head. Oswald gave a shy, shaky laugh, saying, “Let's g-go inside!”

Edward nodded, allowing the smaller man to grab his hand and lead him to the large living room. The two of them sat down, the tv playing the news. This was a good pastime of theirs. They’d watch the news report of a new murder, and Edward would make a game of thinking up a logical guess on the murderer, murder weapon, and motive. After a few days, the news would report exactly that. It was a chance for Edward to amaze Oswald with his intellect, him almost always being right. So now they sat side by side, holding hands as they listened intently to the report. Edward was busy absorbing all of the information when he noticed Oswald gripping his hand. His hand tremored lightly. Was he upset? Ed glanced over, only to see Oswald shakily smiling at the gruesome report. Looking him over, Ed realized something. Oswald always shook. He shook like a ladder to the sun. His voice, smile, and movements consisted of a slight tremor. Edward looked at Oswald with worry now, seeing how his smile trembled lightly. “... Oswald, are you cold?” Ed asked in a concerned voice.

Oswald looked over, saying, “N-No.”

Edward’s worry only deepened, hearing the ever constant stutter and quiver in his boyfriend’s voice. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him closer. He looked into Oswald’s eyes, asking, “Are you scared?”

Oswald shook, searching Edward’s concerned eyes. “How co-could I be scared when I have y-you to protect me?”

“Oh Oswald.” Edward said, voice laced in sadness as he gently hugged him close. “My little Ozzie…”

The words ‘Muscular Dystrophy’ ran through his mind. He had all the signs of it, being too young for parkinson's disease. Sometimes he hated how easily he could solve riddles. Because some were terrible… Oswald looked up at Edward, his face contorted into confusion. “Wh-What’s wrong, Ed?” Oswald asked, shivering lightly in his arms.

Instead of answering, Edward asked, “Why are you shaking?”

Oswald seemed caught off guard by this, eyes widening lightly in surprise. He didn’t know why. He just always trembled it seemed. So weak and frail. But he wouldn’t let that stop him from being the king of Gotham.

“I… I don’t kn-know…” Oswald mumbled, cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

Something was wrong with him. Edward gently pet his baby bird’s head, caressing him as if he were made of glass, able to break at the slightest of touches. “It’s not your fault, Oswald. But I insist that we see a doctor.”

Oswald shook his head, saying, “E-Ed, I’m fine! Just a bit cold.”

“You said you weren’t cold.” Edward replied.

“I-I lied!”

Edward sighed lightly, his heart breaking as he saw the tears forming in his Ozzie’s eyes. He was scared. “Oswald, I promise it’ll be ok. I’ll be right beside you the entire time.” Ed said in a calm, sedative voice.

Oswald shook his head, saying, “St-Stop you’re scaring me, Ed! You work in forensics, what’s wrong with me?”

Ed swallowed thickly. No. He wouldn’t scare his baby bird by telling him. He wouldn’t tell him that he thought he had a disease that would slowly weaken him until he couldn’t stand. Until he could move. Until he couldn’t breathe. He refused to do it. Edward stayed silent, looking at his lap in silence. Oswald bit his bottom lip, chest aching with sorrow and fear. What was wrong with him? “I won’t say my theory until we get the doctor’s…” Ed finally said.

Oswald quickly stood, saying, “Th-Then I’m not going! Whatever it is… I don’t care!” He then took his cane, heading up the stairs and to his room. “What could possibly be s-so bad? Just a bi-bit shaky.” He mumbled to himself after closing his bedroom door.

Edward sat on the couch, staring at his now empty hands. He wished that they were still holding Oswald’s. He got off the couch, glaring at the tv as if it could’ve helped but didn’t. He aggressively turned it off, grinding his teeth in stress as he plummeted into ideas of how to get his Oswald to go to the hospital. Suddenly, he had the perfect idea, heading over to the kitchen. He decided to make tea. Oswald’s mother’s recipe to be exact. He always made it for the trembling man whenever he needed severe comfort. And now was one of those times. Ed began making the tea, but as the water began to boil, he headed over to the cabinet that held concoctions used for “unwanted guests”. He took out a bottle of Barbiturates, a type of sedative. Unscrewing the cap, he took out a few of the white pills, dropping them into the pot. Now he just had to wait for the tea to mask the pill’s taste…

\------

Oswald was anxiously sitting on the edge of his bed, dreading talking to Edward again. He loved Edward, but how could he scare Oswald like that? He jolted lightly, hearing a knock on his door. “Pl-Please leave me alone.” He said, not wanting to talk to Ed at the moment.

“Ozzie…” Ed said, “I won’t talk about it anymore, ok? I don’t like seeing you upset, especially if it’s because of me. Please let me come in.”

Oswald almost cried then and there. How could he say no to that? Not getting a reply, Ed opened the door, walking in with a tea cup setting on a small dish. Oswald’s heart melted, smiling lightly as Ed sat beside him on the bed. He sweetly handed him the cup and platter, giving him a small smile. “Y-You’re too sweet.” Oswald mumbled, shakily taking the cup and dish.

The cup clinked against the small plate, his hands shaking lightly as he brought it to his lips. Ed rubbed soothing circles on his back, brushing his lips over his cheek to make him blush. Oswald soon finished the a calming tea, Edward showering him with gentle love the entire time. Ed set the plate and cup aside, easily getting Oswald to rest in his lap. The penguin looked at the clock on the wall with half-lidded eyes. It was only 3:00 pm, and yet he was so tired. Ed continued to pet and hold Oswald, swaying back and forth lightly, like the rhythm of a rocking chair. Oswald was obviously fighting off his sleepiness, confused on why such a tiredness was pulling on him. Edward struggled to keep from chuckling, watching as Oswald’s eyes drooped, just for him to lightly jolt and open them again. He stared at nothing as if in a stupor, only paying attention to the feeling of Ed’s hand running through his hair. Holding the penguin in his arms, Edward began to hum lightly, humming the lullaby that they sung together when he was taking care of Ozzie in his apartment. Finally, his body slowly relaxing, Oswald went limp in Ed’s arms. Ed let out a soft laugh, observing the peaceful expression on his lover’s face. He then laid him on the bed, getting up and stretching. He knew what to do now, having plenty of experience in disposing of bodies. Oswald was light, Edward easily scooping him into his arms and carrying him to his car bridal style. Once he gently laid him in the backseat, he make his way over to Gotham’s most trusted hospital. Time to find out what was wrong with his precious bird.

\---

In the hospital waiting room, the doctor walked over to Ed, saying, “Good news, he has essential tremors, and not muscular dystrophy.” Edward let out a sigh of relief, holding his head in his hands. “But, he was a bit shaken once he woke up.” The doctor continued, not getting the bad pun.

Ed nodded, saying, “I didn’t have any other choice.” The doctor nodded in understandment before leading Ed to Oswald’s hospital room. He was sitting on the side of the hospital bed, looking quite angered. Ed suddenly regretted his choice a bit. What if Oswald hated him now? “Ozzie…?” Ed mumbled, walking over to him.

Oswald looked away, tears burning his eyes. “Th-They told me what they thought I had. And they told me what I do ha-have… But how could you do tha-that to me, Ed? You said that you’d be with m-me the entire time. B-But when I woke u-up, you weren’t there.”

Edward tried to lay a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, but he moved away from the touch. “They wouldn’t let me-”

Oswald scoffed, saying, “Y-You’re a sociopathic killer, and the best manipulator I know. You could’ve used that against the doctors. But you ha-had no problem manipulating me!”

Edward looked down, swallowing his pride as he mumbled, “I’m sorry.” Quickly.

Oswald looked over, asking, “What?”

Edward, having a hard time with apologizing, said, “O-Oswald… I’m sorry.” Oswald’s cheeks heated up lightly at this. “I was just so scared.” Ed continued, “So scared for you. And I feel like I need to protect you from danger, man or disease. I know having these tremors is hard on you, but I-I’ll always be here to make you happy. Because I love everything about you. Even the bad things.”

Oswald sat in silence, staring at Ed in shock. His eyes were stinging with tears as he vainly tried to wipe the wetness  away. “E-Ed.” Was all he got out before he busted into tears, Edward quickly scooping him into his arms. The penguin buried his face into the taller man’s shoulder, sobbing. “I-I was sc-scared too!”

Ed held him close, never planning to let go. His baby bird was ok. Everything was ok. And the man voiced exactly that, whispering, “It’s ok, Ozzie.” Before kissing the bird’s temple lightly.

“I-I love you.” Oswald mumbled through his tears, clinging to Edward as if he was his lifeline.

Edward’s heart ached for his love, saying, “I love you too.”

Oswald continued to cry and shake in Edward’s arms. But maybe these weren’t tears of sadness and pain. Maybe Oswald had finally realized what it felt like for someone to truly care… Thank you so much, Ed.

**The End**


End file.
